Favorite Mistake
by sidlelove
Summary: What's life without mistakes? In the end of the day, that mistake might be the best decision you ever make in your life towards happiness. C/S pairing. So if it's not your thing, bye.
1. Chapter 1

**Favorite Mistake **

An idea that came to me in a flight with my colleague who kept talking about a past she wished she could change. So, here's a new story. I'm a bit out of touch but I hope I made it justice.

Disclaimer: All CSI Characters are of CBS and all of those people. Not mine, not looking to profit from any of this, highly doubtful that I can anyway.

Well, cheers folks. Enjoy.

* * *

_"If I had to live my life again, I'd make the same mistakes, only sooner" - Tallulah Bankhead_

Catherine sighed again. She looked around the restaurant to find happy couples laughing, holding hands, exchanging subtle kisses with legs brushing under the crimson table clothes. She turned her head forward to have a high pitched laughter hit her ears. It felt like static hitting the ears making her head shrink with disgust.

"…I mean, weird right?" The woman asked.

"Yeah," Catherine tried to look interested.

She was on a blind date with a friend of someone who goes to her mother's yoga class. She was feeling extremely pathetic for feeling desperate enough to accept the invitation that she couldn't muster up the courage to pay attention to anything the woman…wait what's her name? Wide eyed, Catherine tried to dig through her brain trying to remember her mother's words.

'_Carrie? No, you are thinking of Carrie because you just watched that remake two days ago." _Catherine kept a smile plastered on her face giving frequent nods as she immersed herself in her own thoughts.

'_Kathy? No, that's the new lab tech. Nala? That doesn't sound right. God damn it, why do people have names!' _Catherine took a sip of her red wine.

'_This is some good wine. Wait, who is paying for dinner here? I do not want to spend this much money on a lousy date where I can't even remember her name.' _Catherine scratched her neck uncomfortably. _'Name, Catherine. Figure out the name.' _

'_Okay, mom said her friend's name was Tara and this one's name isn't too far off from that. Lara? Tanya? No….think, you are a high ranking CSI for God's sake.' _Catherine was at the verge of giving up.

"…and I say to myself, Cara, you can't be that stupid." Another high pitched laughter erupted.

'_CARA! That's it, thank goodness.' _Catherine finally relaxed.

Cara was actually a beautiful woman. She had wavy blonde hair, a slender body and even without too much make up, she was glowing radiantly. Yet, Catherine wasn't attracted to her at all. She had been single for almost an year now, her only companion being her teenage daughter who was a bit busy with her friends and boyfriend to spend much time with her.

"Are you okay?" Cara's voice boomed in Catherine's head. "You seem a bit lost."

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Catherine straightened in her seat. "We had this big case last night and I haven't really slept since I got home." She lied.

"Well, I have yapped your ears off for one night anyway," Cara cautiously put her hand over Catherine's. "Why don't we continue this some other night?" She bit her lip.

"Sure," Catherine wished for nothing but to pull her hand away but she decided not to be 'that' person.

Cara waved for the cheque and insisted that she pay for the meal when Catherine tried to argue. Both women walked out and headed to Catherine's car. Only at that point did she realize that she had driven both of them to the restaurant and that she had to drop her 'date' off at home.

"Hey," Cara grabbed Catherine by the elbow making her stop at her tracks and turn on her heels at the same time. "Why don't I take a cab home and you can go straight home and sleep?"

"No…really I'm fine," Catherine couldn't help but admire the sweetness of this wonderful person.

"You really do look very tired," Cara insisted, her hand still on Catherine's elbow. "But I would love to get together again, so call me?"

"Sure," Catherine sounded unsure. She gulped down when Cara closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. She tried not to tense up but she wasn't sure if she did a good job at that.

"Good night," Cara smiled and waved for a cab.

Trying to be nice, Catherine waited until she found a cab and waved her goodbye before she got into her car. As soon as she was in the comfort of her own vehicle, she banged her head on the steering wheel and cursed herself for her behavior.

Here was a wonderful, pretty and caring woman yet she couldn't even try to give her a chance. She had been doing this for months now and she knew perfectly well why; because her heart was chasing the absolute wrong person.

Just then, her phone beeped and 911 flashed at her rudely. So instead of heading home, she rode off to the lab with swear words escaping her lips every few seconds. She parked the car and headed up, her head buried in her bag trying to find her access card. She walked out of the lift only to swear out loud as she bumped into another figure.

"Whoa, whoa," Sara Sidle chuckled, her hands up in surrender. "Where's the fire Willows?"

"Sorry Sara," Catherine groaned. "I just…I think I left my card at home."

"I can let you in but can you give me just one minute?" Sara furrowed her eyebrows. "I left my phone in my car."

"Seems like everyone is forgetting something or the other tonight huh?" Catherine tried a bad joke at which Sara gave a humble grin.

As soon as Sara disappeared into the lift, Catherine groaned and hit her head softly on the wall nearby. Of all the people, Sara was the first person she had to see that night? God really has a sick sense of humor; when someone is going through emotional turmoil, he really likes to add into it. That is why her card was missing and that is why Sara had left her phone in the car and that is why she had to bump into Sara and not anyone else. It was all for God's amusement.

Why was it so amusing? Because Catherine with her infinite wisdom had done the impossible and fallen for the most unattainable person in the whole Las Vegas Crime Lab; Ms. Sara Sidle.

"Oh wait, correction, the almost Mrs. Sara Sidle-Grissom," Catherine wondered out loud. "Or was she planning to go full out and make it Mrs. Sara Grissom?"

'_Yes, that's what's important.' _A voice in her head spoke out loud.

"Okay let's go," Sara's voice brought Catherine back from her conversation with herself.

She followed Sara who seemed to be in a hurry which made Catherine slightly jog behind her. The brunette flashed the card at the sensor and let both of them in before turning to face Catherine.

"I have to go meet Greg," She explained. "I think Gil is waiting for you in his office about the case."

"Thanks," Catherine went stale with the way Sara referred to Grissom as 'Gil'.

With another smile, Sara hurried away to her destination leaving Catherine to stare at her retreating back, alone and crushed. With an inaudible groan, Catherine turned around and dragged her feet to her office, threw her bag and jacket on the table and headed to the big man's office.

Catherine found Grissom at his desk hidden behind a pile of papers that stood long and tall on his desk. Her first instinct was to run since Grissom's plan probably was to push the pile to her but instead, she knocked courageously.

"Hey Cath," Grissom looked up and went back to his paper again. And then his head shot up again. "You look nice, did I drag you away from something important?"

"No, I was just heading home," Catherine took a seat in front of him. "What's the 911?"

"I need you to go to Washington," Grissom spoke calmly while Catherine's brows joined in a knot. "They are requesting your expertise for a case there."

"Really?" Catherine felt proud that Washington was asking for her. "What's the case?"

"I wasn't briefed," Grissom sounded a bit hurt for being left out. "You and Sara are to leave to D.C in the morning."

"Okay, sure," Catherine nodded and then stood up instantly. "Wait Sara's going?"

"Yes," Grissom looked confused at Catherine's reaction. "They asked for you and an extra pair of hands. Everyone else has assignments, only Sara has closed all of her cases."

Catherine just stood, her hands now resting on her hip.

"I thought you and Sara were getting along now," Grissom pushed the paper aside and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh we are," Catherine nodded, patting an anxious feet on the ground.

"Then we don't have a problem?" Grissom was straight forward.

"Sure," Catherine nodded again.

"Okay, Sara has all the documents you need," The man went back to his paper again.

_Must be some fascinating paper. _Catherine gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Okay," Catherine mumbled before she turned to dash out of his office. But Grissom called her again.

"You are going to be fine right?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a big girl Gil," Catherine answered without turning around. "I'll be just fine." With that she hurried to her office, slammed and locked her door before leaning on it.

"Great, just great!" Catherine ran a hand through her hair. "AH!" She jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"What?" She threw the door open rudely to see Sara taking a step back with scare.

"I can come back," Sara turned to walk away but Catherine grabbed her by the elbow.

"No no, I'm sorry, I have a terrible headache," She pulled the brunette into her office and closed the door. "What's up?"

"I wanted to pass you the case file we got from D.C and your ticket," Sara held the file cautiously.

"Thanks," Catherine took them with a smile and started to flip through them. "Do you know where we are staying? Or how long even?"

"They are putting us in some place near their lab," Sara dropped onto the couch. "I think we have to stay until they close the case."

"Great," Catherine's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I thought you would be happy to get out of the lab for a couple of days Cath," Sara asked curiously. Catherine focused all her attention on the file in front of her so that she wouldn't have to look at the brunette.

"To step into another lab?" Catherine chuckled. "Hardly a vacation isn't it?"

"We can make it fun," Catherine heard Sara get up and step near her. "After all, it's you and me." Sara's voice sounded hoarse, like a beautiful tease during a cold winter night.

Catherine didn't know what to say, instead she stood there, file in hand, mouth dry and eyes wide.

"I'll see you at the airport in the morning?" Sara opened the door making Catherine nod furiously. "Take it easy Cath."

"Uh huh," Catherine gulped down loudly and waited for Sara to close the door behind her. "Oh Lord!" The exclamation came loudly as she leaned on her desk. "This is going to be hard."

* * *

Their flight was to leave by noon. And from the looks of it, neither women had gotten much sleep the previous night which made this time the worst time imaginable to board a flight. So Catherine and Sara sat at the bench near the gate, impatiently waiting for their boarding call. Sara was leaning back in her seat, her eyes closed while Catherine's eyes moved with people passing in front of her. Every few seconds, Catherine turned to see Sara's peaceful face before turning her attention back to the strangers hurrying to catch their flights.

"Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 478 from Las Vegas to Washington. We now invite those passengers with small children…"

"Sara," Catherine patted on Sara's thigh as the announcement blared through the speakers. "Hey, wake up." She smacked the younger woman's thigh a bit harder after seeing that her first call had no effect on her.

"Huh? What?" Sara sat straight up, her eyes wide open.

"They are starting to board," Catherine explained with a smile. "Do you want to wash your face to wake up or something?"

"No," Sara wiped her face and sighed. "I'm going to continue this on the plane."

"Okay," Catherine stood up with Sara who threw her backpack on her back.

"This flight better be comfortable," Sara yawned.

"I doubt it," Catherine shrugged. "No plane is comfortable."

With that, both women headed to the gate. As soon as Sara's bum hit her seat in the plane, she put on her seatbelt, threw the blanket on top of her legs and closed her eyes. Catherine was a bit surprised at how easily the brunette could fall asleep. It took Catherine a couple more minutes than Sara to follow her suite and doze off herself.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Regan National Airport where local time is 8:23 pm…"

It was Sara who opened her eyes first this time. She stretched her body and looked to the adjacent seat to find Catherine curled up in fetal position, her legs curled up in the seat and her whole body covered with blanket.

_It must be easy to be so small. _The brunette mused.

"Cath," Sara lightly patted on Catherine's shoulder. "Time to wake up."

"Nmph," Catherine rebelled.

"Come on, don't make me force you," Sara joked.

Catherine's face appeared from the top of the blanket, a frown playing on her brows and her lips pursed in disgust.

"Are we landing?" She cleared her throat. When Sara nodded she threw the blanket off without moving her position.

"Are you even wearing your seatbelt?" Sara whispered.

Catherine finally moved and showed Sara that she in fact was still tightly held by the seatbelt which made the brunette laugh.

"Nice," Sara nodded and stretched, Catherine mimicking her actions closely. "Do we have to go to the lab tonight?"

"Yeah, some guy…." Catherine scratched her head in thought. "Williams? I think its Williams, we have go and get briefed by him. Then we can go to the hotel and pass out."

"Great," Sara yawned.

"Yeah," So did Catherine.

After checking into their hotel where from the looks of it they were sharing a service apartment, Sara and Catherine headed to the lab without any delay. And it was almost 1015 when they finished their briefing. It seemed like they were called in for a quite complicated case. And to Catherine's glee there was a lot of blood involved and to Sara's misfortune, it involved domestic abuse. Both women stepped onto the side walk and Sara stretched.

"Hey, do you want to go and get a drink before we call it a night?" The brunette suggested as her eyes caught the sight of the bar almost across the street.

"Yes please!" Catherine almost squealed in agreement.

Sara led the way with Catherine close by her side. They found a spot at the end of the bar, ordered their beers and waited in silence. Catherine patted her fingers on the top of the wooden bar while Sara stared blankly at the bottles on the rack.

"So…" Catherine finally spoke. "How's the wedding plans coming along?"

"Oh gosh…" Sara groaned.

_Gosh? Did Sara just say gosh? _Catherine turned to face the younger woman, astonished.

"Did you just utter that word Sara?" Catherine grinned. "Gosh?"

"Shut up," Sara glared sarcastically.

The bartender served their drinks just then and Sara quickly hid her face behind the mug. Catherine chuckled and turned her stool to face Sara as she slowly enjoyed her beer as well.

"So, what's the matter Sidle?" Catherine pushed enjoying the mortified look on Sara's face. She looked even prettier with her eyes smaller, a lush of pink appearing on her cheeks and her ears going tomato red under Catherine's words.

"Nothing," Sara mumbled into her drink.

"Come on, entertain me," Catherine whined.

"It really is nothing," Sara finally surfaced from behind the mug. "I just…I don't get the idea of extravagant weddings."

"It's your wedding Sara," Catherine pried.

"Yeah, and I don't want people to make a big deal out of it," Sara shrugged.

"Aren't you happy?" Catherine asked, her heart hoping to get an answer which would help her feel even a tad better.

She watched Sara stare blankly into the air, answer with an 'eh' and go back to her beer. Catherine found the response a bit too curious.

"Sara?" Catherine pushed.

"I am," Sara answered quickly. "I just…I'm not sure about marriage. I just think it ruins even the best of relationships."

"That makes sense," Catherine nodded. "Have you told Gil about it?"

"Nope," Sara's answer was short.

"Okay, let's talk about something else then," Catherine decided to enjoy the night rather than pry on Sara's love life; she had a lot more days ahead for that.

The rest of the night the women talked, laughed and shared stories about their travels, their interests and funny experiences over several beers till the clock hit midnight. The bartender put another in front of them and Catherine's eyes caught the clock behind the bar.

"Wow, it's late," Catherine pulled the mug closer to her.

"Did that boy just keep putting new drinks in front of us anytime we finished a drink?" Sara raised an eyebrow at the young man behind the bar.

"I think so," Catherine nodded playfully enjoying her new mug of beer.

"How many did we have?" Sara turned to Catherine to find her downing the golden liquid, gulping down faster than the water droplets could creep down the mug and hit the bar top.

"You each had 3 and well, she has now had 4," The bartender decided to help them out.

"How are we still sitting up?" Sara glared at the mug of beer as if it was fire.

"You ladies can drink," The bartender looked impressed.

"Just, give me the cheque before I forget what money does," Sara waved a hand at which the man laughed.

Finally Catherine banged the mug hard on the table making Sara hold onto her untouched beer for life.

"Are you going to finish this?" Catherine pointed at the beer.

"Yes," Sara glared and pulled the mug away from Catherine who chuckled.

"Bottom's up Sidle," Catherine raised a coy eyebrow making Sara laugh.

"Cheers," Sara held the mug up.

Catherine bit her lip and watched the brunette down the beer with ease. Just then, the bartender put the bill in front of them with a look of awe as he watched Sara. Without looking away from Sara, Catherine took her credit card from the wallet and pushed it to the man.

"Wow," Sara groaned putting the mug down.

"You okay?" Catherine grinned.

"I think I'm getting too old for this," Sara shook her head.

"Don't say another word or else you are going to make me feel like a dinosaur," Catherine lifted a hand and jumped off the stool. "Whoa, head rush."

"No, that's called being tipsy," Sara laughed and followed Catherine off the stool and to the cashier.

When the bartender passed Catherine her card, Sara protested. Yet Catherine just swayed herself past the complaints and out the door making Sara groan but follow her steps.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Sara caught up to the blonde who just nodded. "Cute." She added at Catherine's reaction.

"Cute? What am I, a rabbit?" Catherine snorted.

"Learn to take a compliment Willows," Sara inhaled deeply.

"You should learn how to compliment first," Catherine mumbled loudly.

"Teach me," Sara urged.

"You don't compliment with one word, that's lazy," Catherine shrugged. "And you never, ever make a woman feel like you don't really want to compliment her, as if you are just doing it out of necessity. Never do it just for the sake of doing it."

Sara smiled and kept up with Catherine's pace. There was a slight hint of bitterness in Catherine's voice that didn't go unnoticed to her.

"You seem to know a lot about how to please a woman," The words flowed out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "And by please I mean, make them happy." She quickly corrected herself.

Catherine tilted her head with a coy grin. "You have no idea of things I know love." With a wink, she increased her pace leaving Sara dumbfounded with her answer.

No one spoke during their walk back to the hotel. Both strolled down the streets with their hands buried in their pockets and their dazed eyes catching the glimpse of the people who grazed past them, a silent wind caressing their skin and an invisible tune playing into the night.

As they reached their hotel, Catherine's phone rang and she excused herself. With a look over her shoulder to make sure where the blonde was, Sara headed to the concierge and grabbed their keys. She was still a bit taken back they were sharing a room, well a service apartment which had everything they could possibly need, including a stove. Who cooks when they are staying at a hotel?

Brushing the thought away, Sara dropped onto the couch at the waiting area and stretched her slim body. She closed her eyes. It was warm now that she was in the building. Annoyed, she took off her jacket without moving her spine or opening her eyes. The jacket flew to the seat next to her. She stretched her arms over the couch and let the artificial air from the AC wrap her around like a cold blanket.

"Looks like you are comfortable here," Catherine's voice boomed in Sara's head yet she didn't open her eyes. She just smiled. "I'll take the room for myself tonight then."

"No chance in hell Willows," Sara called opening one eye. "That bed, it's calling out to me. Like a set of lips on a dry day, or a warm naked body during a winter night."

Catherine raised a coy eyebrow. "Nice anecdotes Sidle, a bit deprived are we?" She joked.

"Hmmm…" That was all Sara managed to say before her eye closed again.

"Get up you lazy ass," Catherine grabbed Sara's hand and tugged on the lifeless arm. But Sara didn't move an inch. "Oh my God, you are such a child." She laughed when Sara grinned. "Get up," Catherine slapped on Sara's arm to receive nothing but a tut.

Catherine backed up a little and shook her head. She stared at the woman of her dreams, her face flushed due to the alcohol, sitting on the couch with her body laid on it in the most comfortable looking position. And all Catherine could think of was to straddle the awaiting lap and kiss the slightly open lips.

Then a thought hit Catherine. Why not do just that? It would 1, get her to at least feel the woman in an innocent setting and 2, she could have a laugh or two and 3, she could really freak Sara Sidle out; and that will be a whole another level of achievement.

The blonde checked the girl behind the counter to find her nose buried deep in a magazine. With a sly grin, she turned to her victim. Tilting her head to the side, she stepped in front of Sara and inhaled deeply.

Slowly but surely, she crept onto Sara's lap making the brunette frown. But she didn't open her eyes. So, Catherine put her hands on Sara's shoulders and bent forward, letting Sara feel her breath on her skin. She had to hand it to the many beers she had had before, as she didn't hesitate even a little to close the gap between their lips.

Her lips were soft and tasted of whiskey.

_Weird that she only had beer but her lips tastes of aged and expensive whiskey. _Catherine's inner monologue narrated every thought that came to her mind.

_Her lap feels so good, as if it was just made for me. _Her legs tightened around Sara's body.

Her eyes were closed, her hands on Sara's shoulder and her body pressed up against the younger one. And something hit her. _Why isn't she reacting to this? _

Just then, Catherine's eyes shot open, her lips froze on Sara's and her body stiffened a little. She felt something on her back. Hands running up her back which made Catherine gulp down loudly. But what happened next froze Catherine entirely.

Sara kissed her back.

_Oh everything that's good in the world…she's kissing me. _Her eyes closed again. Sara's actions were subtle which made goose bumps appear on Catherine's skin. _Her lips…so beautiful. So subtle…so sexy. _Her grip on Sara's shoulder tightened.

_Is that her tongue? Oh goodness, Sara's tongue…in my mouth…tongue...so gentle, so soft, so eager…wait, where's my tongue now? _

Catherine couldn't answer herself since at that same moment, Sara had moved her hands down to Catherine's lower back, creeping underneath the loose jeans she had chosen for the day, feeling her lace underwear. The one squeeze Catherine felt drove her to the edge.

"Hmmm…" Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth and kissed her furiously. Her hands cupped Sara's face and pushed harder onto the brunette.

Just as Catherine started to move her hand down Sara's body, she heard the door to the hotel open making her break the kiss. But she didn't move, and Sara didn't move her hands either. Catherine opened her eyes to find Sara's eyes still closed.

"Are you not going to open your eyes at all tonight?" Catherine asked in a whisper.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream," Sara sighed.

"Look at me," Catherine ran a finger down Sara's cheek.

The brunette opened her eyes and bit her lip that curved into a smile. She raised an eyebrow as she checked out how comfortable Catherine had made herself in her lap.

"Let's go upstairs," Catherine was a bit taken back that Sara was the one to suggest it.

Both women quickly got off the couch and hurried to the elevator leaving the girl at the concierge and the man checking in speechless at what they had witnessed. As the door opened, Sara pressed the button and turned to Catherine who was on the other end of the elevator.

Catherine looked at the floor anxiously not realizing that Sara was staring at her. Deciding to catch a sly glimpse, Catherine lifted her head to meet deep browns staring at her. She couldn't help but smile. Sara tried to take a step forward but her legs seem to have given up on her.

"Whoa whoa," Catherine helped Sara stay balanced.

"Wow," Sara straightened herself and wiped away imaginary dirt.

"Are you alright?" Catherine asked slowly realizing how much they have had to drink.

"Yeah, just a little light headed I guess," Sara grinned. "You can't blame me."

"Yeah…I can't," Catherine bit her lip.

The elevator door opened and both women slowly made their way to their apartment. Catherine opened the door and held the door for Sara who on her way grabbed Catherine's wrist and pulled her in. Sara led them to the living room area and kissed Catherine furiously. But Catherine wasn't as excited.

The blonde broke the kiss making Sara give her a questioning look.

"Sara…are you…I mean…do you even…" Catherine stuttered not knowing how to ask Sara. She did not wanting to be taking advantage of a situation which she would regret for the rest of her days. "Do you even know who I am right now?" She asked bluntly.

Sara smiled and took a step closer to the blonde. She took Catherine's hand and squeezed it.

"Catherine Allison Willows," Sara spoke firmly. "You are my supervisor at Las Vegas Crimelab, a good friend and even a better friend to the man I am engaged to. And you are also a woman who has always made me question my sexuality. For years, you have been my unattainable crush. You have made me think about you so many nights. So tonight, I don't want to think about you. I want to be with you."

Catherine stood star struck.

"I didn't expect you to be into women," Sara shrugged. "But if you have no problem in making out with me in a hotel lobby, then you must be interested in me, even if it is just a little bit."

"Yeah…" Catherine managed hum.

"So why can't we have this night?" Sara asked innocently.

And it was a good question. Catherine wasn't sure if she wanted just one night with this woman; any other woman, she would have had her fun by now but this was Sara. It might be the alcohol but she really wanted to be with this woman, even for the night, she wanted to share her passion with the woman who had conquered her thoughts.

"Cath?" Sara's voice echoed.

As an answer, Catherine put her hands on Sara's waist and kissed her passionately. Her tongue ran over Sara's lips as she led their way into one of the two rooms in the small apartment. She pushed Sara onto her bed and took off her own shirt.

This would be a good night, only time will tell what happens the coming morning.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Any opinion would be great. I have left this as "In Progress" just in case you guys want me to continue. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. It truly made this chapter unfold a lot faster than I had expected. I hope you guys like it and keep the reviews coming. **

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1**

* * *

Sara moaned loudly. Her mind wasn't working, her body was reacting in ways it has never reacted before and words were escaping her lips that she never thought she would ever utter. Her eyes were closed tight, her body glistening with sweat and her breath so heavy that people could probably see her heart beating over her skin.

"Oh holy…" Sara groaned and grabbed onto the nearest surface which was the edge of the dressing table she was pinned against.

"Religious are we?" Catherine's sly voice made Sara open her eyes and smile.

"If you keep on moving like that, you just might make me very pious," Sara managed to say between gritted teeth.

With a chuckle, Catherine kissed Sara hard; so hard that Sara moaned out loud before biting Catherine's lip painfully. And Sara could have sworn that Catherine growled at her actions, like a lioness pouncing at her prey.

"Cath…you…" Sara tried to speak but her words got muffled into Catherine's mouth.

And none of this brought even a slight halt to Catherine's hand between Sara's legs, not even a little. Sara was at the verge of her, most probably fourth (she had lost track with the second one), mind blowing orgasm and it looks like Catherine was nowhere near to stopping or even close to being tired. And Sara was not going to complain.

Catherine was enjoying herself. She had her fantasy trapped in her arms and she was not going to let it go. She had never seen a woman as beautiful as Sara in bed, technically not bed but wow. She was glowing, the flush that you see on her face when she's shy is nothing compared to what Catherine was seeing right now and those subtle smiles were heartbreaking.

"Goddess," Catherine whispered onto Sara's neck as her fingers found depth between the brunette's legs.

Catherine heard a soft 'umph' when the two fingers she had inside Sara was joined by a third. And to Catherine's glee, it made Sara wild. Her grip on Catherine's shoulder tightened along with the legs snaking around her. Beautiful speech escaped Sara's lips that would make a priest blush but Catherine loved it. It made her rhythm increase and the small bites she was placing on the brunette got harder.

Sara threw her head back with a loud moan before straightened and put her hand on Catherine's cheek getting the blonde's attention.

"How close are you?" She asked curiously.

"Probably one touch away," Catherine joked pushing her fingers deeper into the brunette.

With a moan, Sara moved her hand down to Catherine's breast, running her hand over the erect nipple. Catherine hummed in agreement as the hand moved down, slithering down to her stomach. Their eyes locked as Sara moved one of her legs down and put it between Catherine's, spreading the blonde's legs. To make it easier on the brunette, who was still trying to focus whilst Catherine played fireworks between her legs, Catherine straddled the long leg letting Sara feel how wet she was.

"Go down," Catherine urged the hand on her stomach. And it followed; slowly moving down Catherine's flat stomach to between her legs, a finger peeking between her folds.

"More," Catherine growled.

Sara obliged and pushed her hand further in, her finger rubbing Catherine on the right place at the right pace. Catherine's hips started to move with Sara's rhythm and a groan escaped the blonde's lips when Sara moved her fingers out again.

"Are you playing with me?" Catherine bit Sara's cheek.

"Hmmm…feels good," Sara hummed.

"Maybe I should play with you too," Catherine teased.

Sara moaned loudly when Catherine slowly, too slowly, pulled her fingers almost all the way out of her. She only left the tip of her fingers in, which felt torturous. Sara pushed her hip forward but Catherine moved her finger with it making sure the brunette didn't get what she wanted.

"Cath…" Sara begged.

"Show me what you want," Catherine whispered onto Sara's skin.

Sara clawed Catherine's shoulders as the hand between Catherine's legs lifted the blonde a little. Her fingers rubbed Catherine's folds gently yet firmly before they moved down to her opening. A shy finger entered the blonde which made her smile.

Catherine mimicked Sara's actions and pushed a finger deep into the brunette, moving at the same exact pace. Both hips moved in the same rhythm enjoying the beautiful game they were playing.

"Do you want more?" Catherine practically purred.

"Uh huh…" That was all Sara could muster.

"How much more?" The blonde asked, her tongue running down the brunette's face.

Without notice, Sara entered two more fingers into Catherine which caught her off guard and made her scream loudly. It took a few thrusts for Catherine to gather herself. That power Sara felt was invigorating.

"You are liking this," Catherine hummed. "You are dripping." She said before she mimicked Sara's actions again. "Are you sure you want me to go this slowly?"

"Heavens no," Sara groaned increasing her pace lightly.

And again, Catherine mirrored her actions. Their bodies, hands, mouth moved in complete sync. Their hands moved faster, their thumbs pushed the right buttons and their tongues lashed against each other; it was full of heat.

"Wow Cath," Sara tried to say softly at a time her vocal chords were betraying her.

"Don't you stop," Catherine increased the pace of her hand and of her hips, riding Sara's fingers.

The brunette's eyes didn't leave Catherine for a second. She was mesmerized by the fierceness in Catherine, the sexiness that emits her, even the messy hair; she was radiant.

Catherine's legs shook and Sara knew why, not because she felt it around her fingers but she felt it in her. Catherine's fingers in her were at a whole other level of deep, touching the exact spots that made it unable for her to comprehend anything.

"Oh…" A scream escaped Sara's throat.

While waves of pleasure washed over Sara, Catherine's hips hit a rate that Sara didn't know was possible. She tried to move her fingers at the same pace but her own orgasm was making it almost impossible for her. So she did one thing; curl her fingers and caress the rough spot at her reach.

"Ah!" Catherine's legs tightened around Sara's hands which made the brunette put a hand on the blonde's waist and guide her through the trembling orgasm that washed over the older woman.

With a smile, Sara watched the blonde ride her fingers, slowing down her pace with her lips trapped between her teeth and her eyes closed, enjoying every second of it.

When Catherine finally opened her eyes, Sara crashed their lips together. Neither moved the hands between their legs but their free hands were trying to memorize every inch of each other's bodies.

"Mmmm…you're moving your fingers again," Catherine mumbled into the kiss.

"And?" Sara's voice was low and husky.

"No complaints," Catherine bit Sara's lower lip.

Slyly, Catherine slipped her fingers out of Sara and moved up, rubbing on her mound graciously. Sara hummed and mimicked Catherine's actions, but instead of keeping her hand there, she brought her fingers up to her lips.

Catherine watched the brunette take a look at her soaked fingers and raise an eyebrow at her at which she blushed heavily. To add into it, Sara put a finger into her mouth and licked it in the sexiest manner Catherine had ever seen.

"You taste good," Sara licked her lips.

"So do you," Catherine said remembering the brunette's taste straight from the source only a couple of minutes ago.

"I want more," Sara growled like a hungry cat.

Before Catherine could respond, her lips were being claimed by the younger woman with her tongue invading her mouth eagerly. The kiss lasted a few seconds as Sara moved down the blonde's body placing kisses as she went. She knelt in front of Catherine and looked up which made Catherine rake her fingers through the brunette's hair, urging her not to waver.

Sara put a hand behind Catherine's knee and lifted it up, telling Catherine to put her feet on the chair nearby which the blonde obliged to without any hesitance. Sara kissed the inner thigh of the lifted leg and moved up to where Catherine wanted her. Her tongue reached the spot and Catherine moaned. And the taste overwhelmed Sara making her uninhabited than she was before.

Catherine held the back of Sara's head, grinding her hips against the awaiting mouth that was playing tunes right where she wanted. She threw her head back and bit her lips tightly as she tried to balance herself. She looked down to see Sara's head bobbing back and forth and at the same time, her eye caught a light going on and off from the floor behind the brunette. Squinting, she realized that it was Sara's phone. At that moment, she wished she hadn't noticed it.

The screen read 'Gil'.

It was if something bitter had filled every vein in her body. She couldn't even feel the pleasure she was getting anymore, in fact she felt a tiny bit disgusted knowing where Sara was right now. Slowly, she tugged on Sara's hair and stepped back from the brunette who frowned.

"I wasn't done," Sara wiped her chin with a smirk.

"Your phone," Catherine kept it short before she turned around.

"Let it be," Sara held Catherine by the waist.

"You need to answer your fiancé's calls," Catherine stated.

Sara didn't say anything. She just watched the blonde hurry to the closet and grab a robe. She covered herself and turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. Frankly, the brunette didn't know what to do; her mind was boggled.

"I'm going to get some water," Catherine pointed at the door before leaving Sara alone in the room.

Sara swore as she watched the door close behind Catherine and grabbed her phone angrily. "Hello!" She asked a bit harshly than she had intended.

"Were you sleeping?" Grissom's voice felt like static to Sara's ears at the moment.

"Yes," Sara lied while she opened the closet hoping to find a spare robe which thankfully she did. "What is it?"

"I wanted to see how you were and if you settled in fine," Grissom didn't take the hint of annoyance in Sara's voice.

"I'm a big girl," Sara kept it short. "Everything's fine."

"How's Catherine?" Grissom pushed again. "Is she giving you a hard time?"

"No, she's been great," Sara inhaled deeply.

"So are you going back to sleep?" Grissom asked at which Sara hummed in answer. "Are you in bed?"

"Yes," Sara leaned on the wall.

"What are you wearing?" Sara could practically see Grissom's smile through the phone.

"Grissom, you can't be serious," Sara groaned. "You did not just call at this hour knowing I would be engaged in something I wouldn't want to be taken away from just because you wanted to know what I was wearing."

"It wasn't the only thing I wanted to know," Grissom chuckled.

"I'm going to bed," Sara rolled her eyes.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom asked, finally sensing something.

"I'm fine," Sara kept it short since all she could think was of the woman on the other side of the bedroom door. "I want to get back to…"

"Sleep, right," Grissom interrupted her. "I'll call you in the morning then."

"Or I'll call you when I'm free," Sara suggested.

"Okay, good night," Grissom sighed.

"Night," Sara ended the call and wiped her face.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find Catherine leaning against the table in the small kitchen of the apartment. The blonde was staring into space and snapped her head towards Sara when she heard the door close.

"I thought you would be in the room by now and I would have had to break down the door or something," Sara tried to joke.

"You were in my room," Catherine's voice was steady; Sara could not read the blonde at all.

"Sorry," Sara crossed her arms across her stomach.

Catherine shook her head and put down the glass of water before she stepped towards her room. But Sara stepped in front of the blonde who stopped at her tracks.

"I just want to go to bed Sara," Catherine groaned wearily.

"We need to talk first," Sara urged.

"Tomorrow,"

"No, now,"

"I'm not in the mood,"

"Neither am I but we need to talk," Sara's voice reached a higher peak making Catherine glare.

"Don't use that tone with me," Catherine's anger rose exponentially.

"Sorry," Sara cleared her throat. "Why did you leave?"

"Because your betrothed called," Catherine kept it blunt.

"Look…" Sara started but Catherine stopped her.

"Sara, I'm sorry okay?" Catherine stepped forward. "I should not have kissed you down at the lobby, even if it was to surprise the crap out of you, but I shouldn't have. You are engaged to my best friend and I really crossed a line."

"I didn't stop you," Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, still," Catherine shrugged. "Wait, why didn't you? All you had to do was freak out and that was all I needed."

"Are you saying what you got tonight was not something you have thought of before?" Sara asked cheekily.

"Me being me, of course I have," Catherine sounded proud. "But you are someone who freaks out with someone stepping even close to your personal bubble. So why didn't you stop me?"

"I figured you for a smart woman Catherine," Sara mocked.

"Fuck you," Catherine's anger reached a point where her voice was louder than Sara had expected.

"I didn't stop you because I wanted it too woman!" Sara bellowed at the blonde who didn't even flinch.

Both women stood in the middle of the apartment, their hands on their hips, glaring at each other. Neither one knew what to say, especially Catherine. She just watched the younger woman in front of her huff angrily which somehow was very attractive to her.

"You wanted it?" Catherine asked again.

"Yes, I did," Sara went on loudly, yet softer than her little confession before. "I have tried to hide it for so long but you, you make my want to rip off my clothes and scream because I don't know what to do."

Catherine just listened.

"I am engaged to Grissom but he never ever makes me yearn for his scent," Sara continued. "I adore his mind, his intelligence and his caring nature but I don't miss him when we aren't together. I have sex with him but my God, it's nothing close to how you made me scream out your name over and over just minutes ago."

Catherine smiled but her internal battle was going on telling her that getting caught in the moment had already gotten her into trouble and that she should not venture into it any further. But Sara was making a good argument against her rational mind.

"You were, are and will be my fantasy Catherine," Sara sighed. "I lost it when I realized that you wanted me too. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes it is Sara," Catherine's voice was filled with compassion. "It is because this is the very wrong time for both of us to lose it."

"Cath…" Sara held a hand to touch Catherine but she moved.

"No, we can't," Catherine shook her head. "I shouldn't have started this, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry but Sara, if we go on this is going to break more hearts than you realize."

"You want this," Sara pushed.

"Yes but this is not _how_ I wanted this," Catherine spat.

"I can break it off with Grissom," Sara blurted out.

"NO!" Catherine waved her arms in panic. "Sara, you are not thinking. You are still caught in the moment. You are engaged to him, engaged! You love each other and you really, really don't want to break his heart. He does not deserve it."

"But…" Sara opened her mouth but Catherine interrupted her.

"I don't want to be the person to come between the happiness of two people, especially of my…friends," Catherine's voice shook.

Again, silence engulfed them. Their eyes were locked with each other's and the gap between them had gotten smaller since they had been moving while talking. Catherine stared into Sara's conflicted eyes which were staring into her own hoping to find something only Catherine could give her.

Taking a bold step forward, Catherine put a hand on Sara's cheek which made the brunette close her eyes. Their lips touched, only for a second before Catherine pulled back.

"We should get some sleep," She pointed out.

Sara still stood there, her eyes closed. "Yeah," She nodded and turned on her heel towards her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Catherine mumbled. "Hey Sara, life is nothing without some mistakes." She added.

Sara stopped at her tracks which made Catherine's heart beat a lot faster.

"This would be my favorite mistake then," Sara finally spoke.

With that, she disappeared into her room leaving Catherine alone with her thoughts.

_Mine too Sara…mine too._

* * *

**I dont plan to end the story here yet. But that actually depends on what my readers have to say. What did you think? Did I do the story some justice? **  
**Thanks for reading folk. Cheers. **


End file.
